Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn On The Lights?
by YamiBaki
Summary: Gilbert goes out for a night with the boys at the bar! He just didn't expect to come home to something this cruel and deadly...


**Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn On The Lights?**

It was Friday. The one day of the week where classes ends and you get to have two days to just relax and have fun. Or at least, everyone else but a crancky Austrian named Roderick.

Gilbert, his roommate, was the opposite. He liked to just party and cram things onto the last minute to do them. He was known as a party monster and a procrastinator.

One night, Gilbert's friends had invited him to a bar to just chill and have some fun. Agreeing, Gilbert headed straight to his dorm and changed, getting ready for his night out. "What are you doing?" Roderick asked, his nose never leaving his books. Gilbert just smiled and fixed his hair in the mirror. "I'm heading out to party, you wanna come and possibly pull that stick out of your ass?" he asked, snickering when the Austrian just scoffed and continued on with his studies.

"Whatever. Just don't make noise when you come in. I have a big Music exam tomorrow morning and I don't need you coming in her making noise while you're drunk" He complained. Gilbert just rolled his eyes and headed out the door, "yeah yeah you party pooper. Sweet dreams"

It had been just half an hour since Gilbert had left for the bar. He had promised to pay for the drinks, but had forgotten his wallet back in his jacket at his dorm. Remembering what Roderick had told him, Gilbert slowly opened the door and without turning on the lights, he tip toed his way in, heading for the chair in the room where his jacket was. He dipped his hand in his jacket pocket and fished out his wallet. Sighing in relief, he turned to his dorm mate's sleeping form and quickly left, heading back with his friends to the bar.

It was now 2:30 Am as Gilbert whistled and headed back to his dorm. 'And Roderick said he would get drunk, HA! Ridiculous' he thought, snickering to himself as he exited the elevator and headed for his dorm door.

As he got closer, he saw news crews, kids from other dorms and the police all stopping everyone from getting in. Gilbert panicked and ran past the people, trying to head inside. When the Police had told him he couldn't go in, Gilbert fought and headed inside anyways, telling them that it was his dorm. As he walked in, he froze in his tracks.

There, hanging by one ankle from the fan in the ceiling. Was Roderick.

He had been beaten, and stabbed 22 times in the chest. The foul smell of blood stuck to the air, making Gilbert nauseous. He had noticed that his other leg was broken and that he had 22 slashes on his arms and legs. His face had been carved and his back was skinned.

It was a horrifying sight.

Jumping and screaming to near tears when someone poked his shoulder, Gilbert turned around to see the chief of police. "are you Gilbert?" he asked, sighing when the albino slowly nodded. "then come with me" he said, motioning for him to follow him to the bathroom. "maybe you can tell us what this mean. As he headed to the bathroom, Gilbert screamed and fainted.

There, written in blood on the mirror, was a message.

"Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?"

A/N: Meh… it wasn't my best work but it was the first thing that came into my head. :3 someone brought up that I use Peter (Sealand) as the next victim~

I might do just that~

Don't forget to vote on my pool please! And reviews and requests are always welcomed! Now, as promised, here are the rest of the summaries from the poll:

The Italian Heart breaker

Summary: Feliciano finally accepts his attraction to his brother after years of questioning himself. But he's too scared to tell Lovino, because there is not a single person in Italy who doesn't know, that Lovino is a heart breaker.

Bruder

Summary: For ages Ludwig has secretly looked up to his older brother, so much that he has fallen in love with him. But meeting his brother's girlfriend was not something he was pleased about…

Germincest

The Phantom Thief

Summary: Matthew stared deeply into his saviours eyes, "you alright?" he asked, holding him close, checking him for any injuries. All Matthew could do was stare. 'This is it, it was now or never' he thought, quickly leaning in, and stealing a kiss from his dark knight in shining Amor.

Mafia Meltdown

Summary: Alfred, always the hero, saves an Italian boy who mysteriously fell from a high building; he starts to fall for him. But what happens when the Cop finds that his love is from the Mafia?

US.

Mein Engel

Summary: After walking home from his daily training, Ludwig turns to find an Italian boy, unconscious on the ground. After (trying) to nurse him back to health, Ludwig find out that this boy… is an angel

If I Had You

Summary: Francis Bonnefoy is the world's greatest, handsomest and richest man alive. He could get anyone he wanted, except one. What happens when the one Francis truly wants, wants nothing to do with him? Will he be able to get him to trust him? And possibly, love him in return.

FrCan

Riddle Solver Who Can't Solve Riddles

Summary: One Hotel, 3 Murder Victims, One detective, a witness, and 5 suspects. What happens when poor Canadian Matthew Williams is said to be the next to be murdered? Will a sexy Dane be able to save him in time?

DenCan

Nothing I Won't Give

Summary: Gilbert and Lovino have been dating for over a year now, despite having many people disapprove of their relationship, they've manage to keep a happy, healthy romance. When Gilbert is ready to pop the question, Lovino suddenly goes missing. Now Gilbert won't stop until he gets him back

Don't Stop Believing

Summary: Arthur was from a small town, Alfred was from the city. One train ride causes these two to cross path for just one Mila-second. Will faith be kind and allow them to meet again?

USUK

And that's it! If I missed any. Let me know! Don't forget to vote! And im always open for requests!


End file.
